Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for delivering electric power to power consumers of a printing technology machine, in which the power delivery is switched over between standby operation and working operation of the machine.
In order to operate a printing technology machine, such as a printing machine, a punch, a paper processing machine or a bookbinding machine, power consumers such as electric motors, electromechanical actuators, heating and cooling units, measuring, control and regulating assemblies, are supplied with power. The power delivery to the power consumers is dimensioned in such a way that all of the operating processes necessary for the working operation of the machine can proceed reliably. During the operation of the machine, the power delivery fluctuates in accordance with the number and power demand of the power consumers.
It is known to switch off the power supply temporarily to power consumers not needed during the working operation. That is possible if power consumers are disposed in different circuits and each circuit is assigned a switching element. It is known to place a machine in standby operation after relatively long non-use in order to reduce the energy costs. During standby operation, the power consumption of the machine is reduced to such an extent that the machine can be returned to working operation quickly again at any time. During standby operation, a series of power consumers are still supplied with power, which gives rise to so-called idling losses.
In German Patent DE 44 37 735 C2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,516, a printing appliance having an energy-saving function is described, in which, following the expiration of a predefined time period, a first energy-saving operating mode is triggered automatically and, in response to an operator input, a second energy-saving operating mode is triggered. In the first energy-saving operating mode, the power supply to power consumers having a high power consumption is preferably switched off. In the second energy-saving operating mode, the power supply of power consumers having a low power consumption is additionally switched off, so that the energy costs can be reduced by the operator input. The printing appliance is optimized with regard to the use of energy, with even relatively long start-up time periods being tolerated, so that the availability of the printing appliance is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,026,681 B2 discloses a device which uses an electrically redundantly constructed brake to brake the main drive of a printing machine, wherein electrical energy is preferably being fed back during regenerative braking and can be used by other consumers.